Mi Alegria Eres Tu
by Darknness
Summary: [fic Koukou] Kouichi ha escrito un poema q le dedicara a kouji.. Kouichi al fin se le declarara a Kouji... ¿q dira Kouji, sera q el sta enamorado de Kouichi o no? descubrelo! [reviews x fa xD]


Hola a todos!!!! SIIIIII mi 2do. Fic jejeje. Este fic es un Koukou (kouichi x kouji) Espero q disfruten esta historia!!!!

Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a: Korime, Superdog, Ruri sakuma, Surami, Aya Keehl (las superfans del Koukou jejeje) y a Paola (gomen si se me olvido mencionar a alguien xD)

**NOTA:** Digimon Frontier y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mi Alegria Eres Tu

Otro día mas, la luz del sol brillaba con intensidad. Kouichi se preparaba para ir al instituto, se veía frente al espejo mientras peinaba su cabello negro azulado...

-supongo q me veo muy bien –exclamo Kouichi muy entretenido mientras leía una vez mas su poema q le tocaría declamar, seguía tan entretenido y volteo a ver hacia el reloj

-Ay no, me quedan 10 minutos para llegar al instituto – salió lo mas rápido q pudo

-Hijo no va a desayunar?? –pregunto su madre

-No mamá, ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos

-oye no podré llegar a verte cuando pases a declamar ya sabes tengo q ir a trabajar

-No te preocupes, Adiós –kouichi se fue corriendo pa llegar a tiempo, corrió lo mas q pudo pero aun así llego algo tardecito, durante la clase no puso atención ya q estaba pensando en q pasaría si le decía a Kouji todo, ya no le quedaba duda a Kouichi q el realmente se había enamorado de Kouji ya estaba decidido a decirle todo aunque sentía un poco de miedo, en fin le dedicaría el poema q escribió.

Al fin había llegado la hora del concurso de declamación...

DIRECTOR: Buenos días!!! Publico presente, bienvenidos al quinto concurso de declamación, ahora con 12 concursantes, ey mas q el año pasado jajaja

PUBLICO: ... (silencio total, solo se escucha una tos x alli)

DIRECTOR: jejeje ¬¬ , bien empezamos, ahora presento al primer participante...

-Kouji, aquí nadie quiere a ese director, ni siquiera tiene gracia para hacer reír

-si Takuya igual q tu, solo haces reír cuando cometes alguna estupidez jejeje –Kouji se lo dijo en tono sarcástico

- Kouji ¬¬

20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE 

ya se acercaba el turno de kouichi quien se encontraba muy nervioso, era la primera vez q pasaba a declamar un poema

DIRECTOR: ahora presentamos a el ultimo participante un aplauso para KOUICHI KIMURA -Kouichi subió al escenario.

Buenos días director, maestros y publico presente, este poema q ahora declamare se lo dedico a alguien muy especial a Kouji mi poema se titula "Mi alegría eres tu"

-eeeeh? A mi?

-pos si, tu te llamas Kouji no? –le contesto Takuya –haber si Kouichi es bueno para los poemas jejeje

-Takuya CALLATE! No me dejas escuchar.

Kouichi comenzó a declamar su poema:

Desde el momento  
en q te vi  
mis ojos se llenaron de alegría  
día a día  
buscaba esa luz q me iluminaría

Y me sacara de esa oscuridad  
q me invadía.

Y de pronto como por arte de magia  
apareciste tu  
la otra parte de mi  
la compañía perfecta en mi soledad  
la luz para mi oscuridad  
el espejo donde yo encuentro mi reflejo.

Tantas cosas mas podría decirte  
pero algo q si hiciste  
fue llenar de alegría mi vida

TE QUIERO TANTO  
Mi alegria eres tu...

Al finalizar su poema fue muy aplaudido por el publico.

Momentos después fue la premiación del 2do. Y 3er. Lugar y sucedió algo muy inesperado por Kouichi...

El primer lugar..., bueno así lo decidió el jurado calificador, es nada mas y nada menos q para...

KOUICHI KIMURA –Kouichi se quedo sorprendido, y ya se escuchaban los aplausos, subió al escenario y recibió una medalla.

Luego Kouichi se dirigía a su casa y Kouji lo acompañaba, iba pasando frente a un parque algo solitario, iban buscando la sombra ya q había bastante sol.

-Kouichi gracias por el lindo poema q me dedicaste

-Kouji, gracias a ti tuve esa inspiración para escribirlo jejeje, sabes? Me gustaría darte mi medalla –los dos dejaron de caminar

-Kouichi, pero es tuya, tu te la ganaste

-si lo se, pero tu te mereces esto y mucho mas –le puso la medalla a Kouji

-tu lo crees??

-siiiii –Kouichi lo abrazo, abrazo q fue correspondido también por Kouji

-Oye Kouji tengo algo q decirte, algo q desde hace tiempo he empezado a sentir por ti

-eeeeeh??? –Kouji puso cara de sorpresa

-Kouji yo... estoy enamorado de ti, te amo –Kouichi se sonrojo, mucho mas sonrojado estaba Kouji –Kouji yo me decidí a decírtelo porque ya no podía seguir ocultándotelo, pensé q debías saberlo

-Kouichi yo... también estoy enamorado de ti, siempre he sentido algo por ti, pero no sabia como decírtelo.

-en serio? –Kouichi sonrió, estaba muy feliz y abrazo de nuevo a Kouji, lentamente se fue acercando a el hasta q sus labios hicieron contacto y comenzaron a besarse muy tiernamente, este seria su primer beso...

-Sabes Kouji este es el día mas feliz para mi, no pensé q tu también me amara

-ya ves

-ahora si estoy de acuerdo con q la oscuridad y la luz siempre estarán juntas.

-y tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos...

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado el fic, a si q comentarios, sugerencias, lo q sea pónganlas en el review jejeje y de una vez agradezco a ls q me deje review siiii y me ayudara a subir mi autoestima jajaja weno y me dicen q les pareció el poema, seee yo lo escribí (es q yo como poeta no soy tan wena xD) bn se cuidan! 

Chaoooooo!


End file.
